1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a device, a method, and a storage medium storing therein a program. More particularly, the present application relates to a device including a touch screen, a method of controlling the device, and a storage medium storing therein a program for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen device having a touch screen has been known. Examples of the touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, a smartphone and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen. Then, the touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture. An example of the operation according to the detected gesture is described in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/086302.
The basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an operating system (OS) built into the device. Examples of the OS built into the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, Android, BlackBerry OS, iOS, Symbian OS, and Windows Phone.
Most of touch screen devices move to a locked state when a period during which no operation is performed by a user continues for a certain period of time. The touch screen device does not accept the user's operation in the locked state except for a specific operation. The specific operation is, for example, an unlock operation for releasing a locked state.
The touch screen device frequently moves to the locked state. Therefore, a lock screen is frequently displayed by the user. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device, a method, and a program capable of improving operability of the lock screen.